Ferio
Ferio (フェリオ Ferio) is a warrior whom the Magic Knights first meet in the Forest of Silence. A tough young man wielding a sword taller than he is, he quickly develops a soft spot for Fuu, which by the second season has evolved into love. Never completely honest with others, he made himself difficult for the heroines to trust. Appearance He appears as a tough young man with short green hair in a picked up ponytail. He has golden-yellow colored eyes, wears small gold earrings, and dresses in a costume typical to the villagers of Cephiro. His character is carefree, cheerful, clever, and disingenuous. He behaves somewhat like a mercenary, but he always keeps his promises and is very brave. These are qualities that helped him survive. His only protection is a single metal plate in his left shoulder and of course, an impressive weapon. During the second part of the series, instead of wearing his usual attire, he wears a white robe that makes him look like a Prince of Fantasy. Ferio carries a sword like a Turkish saber but this is as big as this, which seems rather heavy. Ferio doesn't use magic at all. Despite his appearance, he is pretty fast and strong when it comes to fighting against their enemies. Basically, all his experience in areas full of monsters and other dangerous areas, and for using his speed and intelligence is now seen as a perfect self-made warrior who developed a great ability to learn the hard way. Plot Manga Ferio first appears in the manga to aid the Magic Knights in the Forest of Silence. Ferio is a very interesting guy, whose function deviates a bit from the manga to anime. Since his first encounter with the warrior seems to be a mysterious swordsman who wanders through the woods of Forest of Silence, hoping to find the exit of the forest. In fact he is the younger brother of Princess Emeraude, who wants to rescue his sister from Zagato. In the manga, Ferio hired as their body guard to escort the the three Knights, but when he knew the true identity of the three, he disappears giving Fuu one of his earrings as a symbol of their devotion. Anime Ferio first appears to the Magic Knights in the Forest of Silence. After some confusion thanks to his many false stories he helps the girls free the forest from it's curse. Later on, Ferio pretended to join Ascot, Lord Zagato's child summoner, who set a trap for the Magic Knights using his sound-sensitive monster, Pajero. Also, while the Magic Knights are facing Inouva's true form, Ferio regains his memory from his younger years. It is then revealed that Princess Emeraude was Ferio's older sister. The one scene of them interacting was when she had become the Pillar, and Ferio was still a child. Ferio begged her to erase his memories of him being the Prince and her younger brother, so that he would not grieve for her for becoming the Pillar (her duty as the Pillar was such that she was forbidden to see him again, given that he might distract her from her responsibilities - something that was to be avoided at all costs), and so that he could leave the castle. Though it pained her greatly (she broke down in tears), Princess Emeraude granted his wish, but also gave him a jeweled orb that was actually a communicator, so that she could hear his voice wherever he went, and therefore would never forget him, revealing that both of them shared an intimate relationship before she became the Pillar and was hence forced to end it. After his memories were willingly stripped, Ferio left the castle and, amidst his wanderings throughout Cephiro, grew into manhood, but was always intrigued by the mysterious jeweled orb that he always carried with him, and developed a habit of confiding his secrets and ambitions to it. In a strange twist of fate, Ferio returned to the castle (which was now forbidden to him), and snuck into his older sister's room, thinking that he will find the answers to the secret of his orb there. He was stunned to discover that it actually had a twin, but before he could explore further, the guards caught him. Very fortunately for him, his sister defended him happily when he was held up for punishment (there was actually a hint of joy and relief on her features upon seeing him, the brother she loved dearly, again). She claimed she had given pair of jeweled orbs to him as a gift, thus saving him, and he left the castle again (this time, with an additional jeweled orb, but also with increased puzzlement and wonder). Ferio later gave one of the communicator orbs to the Magic Knight of Wind, Fuu, with whom he later falls in love with, and maintains contact with her through her orb. Later on, when the Magic Knights were facing Inouva's true form, Ferio regained his stripped memories (his sister's memory spell faded because of her diminishing powers as Pillar), and heard his sister's voice coming from his own orb, telling him how to kill Inouva. Ferio quickly relayed the information to the Magic Knights, and they managed to kill their enemy. After Princess Emeraude died, Ferio returned to the newly-built castle, and reassumed his role as the Prince of Cephiro. Though he was deeply upset by his beloved sister's death, Ferio neither hated nor blamed the Magic Knights for it, knowing that she was at peace now and could be with the one she loved forever. OVA In the OVA he is one of the minions of Eagle, his duty as Alcyone and Ascot is to destroy the magical warrior and ensure that the wishes of the Emerald Princess are met. He is initially a villain who can summon and control swarms of insects. He appears to have a close relationship with Ascot, and in a twist of his original character, he is the villain who does battle with Fuu. After eavesdropping on Lantis' conversation with Hikaru and the others, he assists Lantis in fighting Cephiro's spirits, and later delivers Lantis' sword to the combined Mashin to help them fight Eagle. Trivia *His name is also spelled "Felio." *In the Spanish version of MKR, his name was changed to "Paris." *Appears as a child in chapter 17 *He is named after the Honda Civic Ferio Category:Characters Category:Males